


this is not home, but it’s where i’ve been heading

by princesselena



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All relationships are background, Gen, family fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesselena/pseuds/princesselena
Summary: “and this is not home, but it is where I have been heading my whole life; and maybe that’s the same thing.” - Darshana Suresh, On the BorderOverwatch isn’t the same organization that it used to be. Before, there were statues and monuments and hope. Overwatch will never be that again (everyone knows that), but now there is laughter and shared meals and comraderie and family, so maybe it doesn’t have to.orSnippets in the life of our heroes as they begin to heal and become a family in the ashes of a toppled Overwatch.





	this is not home, but it’s where i’ve been heading

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve had this D.Va study in my docs for like a year or so now but never got around to finishing it, so I figured I’d just post it as it is under a one-shot and continue from there.

Hana drops her face onto the table and lets loose a grunt that borders between displeasure and protest, struggling to keep her eyes open. 

“Good morning,” Angela (bright-eyed, chipper, and awake as ever) greets when she glides into the kitchen, carrying packets of tea. 

‘It’s five in the morning,’ Hana wants to say. ‘How can you even be this… awake?’ But, when she tries to respond, she yawns and interrupts herself every time she opens her mouth, so she gives up after the third try.

Lena mock salutes in lieu of a vocal greeting, her mouth full of bread and eggs as she stuffs her face at the counter. McCree, lazing back in his chair with his feet on the table, tips his hat and with his cowboy accent drawls, “Mornin’.”

Standing near the stove cooking breakfast is Fareeha, who locks eyes with Angela as soon as she walks into the room. Her posture relaxes as a soft smile crosses her face. “Good morning, Habibti.”

Hana opens her mouth and lets loose a loud, tired groan, drawing attention to her slumped form taking up a good portion of the table. 

The group’s chuckling laughter resounds around the kitchen and Hana glares at them as best she can without closing her eyes completely and succumbing to the oh-so-sweet grip of sleep.

‘Aliens, all of them.’ Hana thinks in her sleep addled mind. ‘None of them even look tired. Obviously a sign of alienism… Is that a word?’

Lively conversation starts flowing around the room, footsteps and other voices joining as the rest of the team filters in for breakfast. Music begins to blast from the radio - most likely Lucio and Lena’s picks today based off of the electro-synthetic beat that starts up.

Hana lifts her head, takes one look at everyone - awake and happy - and promptly drops her head back onto the table with another groan.

The wafting smell of food is compelling, though, and Hana’s stomach rumbles audibly. Fareeha has always been one of the team’s better cooks - high up there with Reinhardt and Zarya.

A plate of food followed by a cup of coffee appears in front of her face like magic. Hana feels ten times better just by looking at it.

Hana looks up with one cheek still squished against the table - squinting with the blur of tiredness still in her eyes, and meets Angela’s caring gaze. Hana’s heart swells with something she can’t quite name, and so she looks away. 

Hana’s still tired (very, extremely, didn’t-sleep-til-3am, tired) and so the words that leave her mouth at that moment don’t quite register in her brain beforehand.

“Thanks, mom.”

Hana straightens slightly, wrapping her hands around the hot coffee mug. She hums and closes her eyes as the coffee washes down her throat - she feels more awake already.

Awake enough that she finally registers the general quietness that overtakes the room, and reopens her eyes. 

Everyone is staring at her. 

“What,” Hana asks confusedly, lowering the steaming mug from her face.

She meets everyone’s gaze one by one, and they all have the same soft, knowing expression on their faces. When she gets to Angela, she feels more confused than ever - the doctor looks at her with an open expression, something like love or pride in her eyes. 

Which is - no, that’s not right.

What’s going on?

Hana wonders if she should re-ask the question, gaze wandering around the room again. She stops on Lucio, who, as if he could read her mind, shakes his head and grins. 

The kitchen slowly reverts back to its previous lively self, and several of the older members pat her shoulder or ruffle her hair when they pass by.

She starts a bit when she feels a steady hand on her shoulder, but relaxes when she looks up to find Angela, a soft smile on her face. 

Hana tilts her head and raises her eyebrows, still confused as to what had just happened a minute ago. In response, Angela simply smiles wider, shakes her head, and kisses Hana on the crown of her hair.

“Eat well, liebling,” She says softly, squeezing Hana’s shoulder before slipping away to Fareeha, who was watching the exchange quietly. They smile when they reach each other, and look back to Hana one last time before engaging in a soft conversation.

Hana sighs, resigning herself to pestering Lucio and Lena about it later, and turns to eat her food. The shape of Hana’s breakfast is in the shape of a smiley face - something Hana greatly appreciates. She looks back and Fareeha and Angela and her heart swells with a feeling she can't quite place a finger on.

Lucio plops down into the seat next to her with a grin on his face, but makes Hana suffer by remaining silent through the entirety of her meal, grin only growing wider with each question thrown his way.

Later, Hana is finally told she called Angela “mom” by mistake - and by Zenyatta, of all people. Not even Soldier: 76 or Reinhardt would tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my main tumblr @flowercoasts  
> My writing Tumblr @flower-writes  
> Feel free to message and/or comment at me!  
> Have a good day :D


End file.
